


let's make things physical

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, MCU Kink Bingo, Slight S3 AU, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: When May presented her with a new sparring partner, Piper wasn't ready to face someone with the power to make her heart stop with just one look.





	let's make things physical

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post.  
> This fills the "Sparring as foreplay" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/175123302736/mcu-kink-bingo-card-2018) I'm accepting prompts for that, and if you want, you can look for some inspiration in my [Visual Prompts List](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174316812926/visual-promptswriting-references) (warnings for NSFW descriptions and links that take to NSFW pictures).

Piper has been training to be a SHIELD field specialist for five months when she realizes she has been made.

Not that she has been made because she is being a double agent or nothing of the sort; she has been in the organization for a short span of time, but when she joined it was with conviction.

No, she has been made in the meaning that someone must've noticed that she is a big ol’ lesbian. There is no other explanation as to why when she walks into the training room there is a blonde Valkyrie twirling a couple of batons in the air.

Okay, truth is, Piper has seen her fair share of pretty women, what with being in the Army, and Agent May being her superior Officer, and Agent Johnson always being around. But no one like this one. She hasn’t met many people besides May and her fellow trainees, but she is sure that she should have found out sooner if there was someone as outstandingly gorgeous as this woman at the base. May must have noticed and is using this as a training against Piper’s weaker spots. And you know what?

She is not wrong.

“Piper, you are up.” Piper goes into the sparring ring, right next to May; if this is her fate, she must as well face it. “This is Agent Morse.”

“Please, call me Bobbi,” interjects the blonde, sticking out her head from behind May, on her lips a blinding smile that makes Piper go weak on the knees.

“Bobbi,” concedes May, and wow, she is beautiful, but that treatment means May respects her, and that impresses Piper more than anything else, “is one of our top specialists. She has not been in training with us until now because she was recovering from an injury.” May smiles that wolfish smile that makes shudders of anticipation run down Piper’s spine. “Let’s see if you can find out her weak spot.”

Piper frowns, she is a Greek Goddess alright, but that doesn’t mean Piper was starstruck enough to not notice that she is wearing a knee brace, so what can May be-?

And then May leaves the ring, and in two seconds flat the blonde makes a lunge and with the leg that was supposed to be her “bad leg”, sweeps off Piper’s feet. She manages to jump back and avoid it at the last millisecond, but damn, that was fast, and for a second she can't help but wonder if the brace isn’t actually a bait to mislead her about Bobbi’s weaknesses.     

“Nice reflexes.” There is a genuine smile on her lips but Piper can’t even return it: she is too busy dodging punch after punch. She is quickly realizing that her goal here it’s not going to be to beat her but to not get beaten embarrassingly quickly.

It’s definitely good training, though she feels like she is going to have a heart attack at any given second. May tries to emphasize her trainees’ own strengths and reinforce their own weaknesses, but there is still a certain technique, or better said, a certain philosophy of fighting that is recognizable in all her students. Bobbi has clearly not been one of them, and Piper would be surprised at every turn if she had enough breath left to be surprised.

Bobbi finally tumbles her down with a simple but elegant move, and clearly her long legs are one of her best assets- both in and out the sparring ring-, and while laying on the floor trying to catch her breath again, Piper’s mind is torn between putting together a strategy to use the length of those legs to bring her down next time, and thinking that if anyone were to tell her right now- Bobbi towering over her, all expressive eyes and chiseled muscles- that she has died and she is now in heaven, she would believe it.

Piper accepts the hand offered to help her stand up, and she wonders if Bobbi can tell that the sweat on her body is equal parts from the taxing fight and from nerves. She probably is used to it, anyway.

“Agent Piper, right?”

“Well, just Piper, for now.”

For some reason, Bobbi has not let go of Piper’s hand, and she can feel heat radiating from that point of contact all the way up her arm to sit on her cheeks. She looks to the side, partly to avoid eye contact with Bobbi, partly because she can’t understand why May hasn’t interrupted the chitchat yet. When she looks at Bobbi again, after locating May choking Prince on a headlock, Bobbi is smiling at her.   

“Believe me, you are earning the Agent title. You did amazing. Mad respect.”

Piper raises both her eyebrows at her. Her niece tells her that it makes her eyes pop and therefore look like a cartoon, but it is her natural reaction to anything unexpected.

“I lasted seventy seconds.”

Bobby beams, and after a squeeze, let’s go of her hand.

“Yes. But a green Agent usually doesn’t last twenty. Keep up the good work. We need people like you.” And with that, she is in starting position again. “Ready for another go?”

Piper cracks her knuckles and mimics Bobbi’s position. She doesn’t coward out of the hard part of training, and if she needs to be beaten up, at least she is glad that it is being done by this angel trained like a devil.

“Ready.”  

Piper spends the next hour being tossed to the floor and promptly dragged up so Bobbi can explain to her how she should have avoided her movements. Piper learns a bunch, but mostly, she is reminded how good it feels to have a woman holding her, even if it’s just to show her how to throw an opponent over her shoulder.

She is so fucked.

* * *

It’s not until a week after, and three other training sessions with Agent Morse- _Bobbi,_ she chastises herself, and the voice in her mind sounds exactly how Bobbi herself playfully chastises her- that Piper starts to think that maybe she is not making up the unnecessary amount of touching and the numberless smiles.

Davis sits down next to her during one of their breaks and Piper pounces on the coffee cup he is carrying. He doesn’t scold her for it, and after swallowing down half the liquid, Piper looks at him in disbelief: he scolds her all the freaking time.

“So-”

“Out with it, Davis. You are creeping me out.”

He rolls his eyes, and yeah, that’s more like the Davis she knows.  

“Okay, I wanted to tell you that rumor has it that Agent Morse is sexy, single and ready to mingle.”

She stares at him, disbelievingly, for a couple of seconds. But he is looking at her with eyes full of hope, and he can not be for real. To shake off the weird emotion, she punches him on the shoulder.

Hard.  

“Back off. Ever since you got married, you only want to set people up!”

Instead of getting angry, he rubs his shoulder and starts laughing. _What in the heck is going on?_

“Say whatever you want, Piper, but you are the recruit that spends the most time with her. I don’t think she has ever given me more than two pointers, and I have known her longer than you.”

“Maybe May asked her. Maybe I’m the worst of the bunch and that’s why she needs to spend so much time with me.”

“We both know that is not true.”

“Yeah, no.” She frowns. “But it still doesn’t mean that she is looking for something, or even that she is looking for something with _me.”_

“I’m just telling it what it is, and believe me, when you two are sparring, it looks more like foreplay than actual training.”

“Davis!” She punches him again. In the same shoulder. That should teach him.

He raises both his hands in surrender.

“Fine, I’ll leave before you bruise all my joints. But that doesn’t make it any less true.”

He leaves, and Piper stays, the edge of her thumbnail against her teeth, and she thinks.

* * *

The next time they train together, after they have finished and Bobbi is doing her stretch exercises, Piper gathers her courage.

“Hey, Bobbi.” Oh, boy. That blinding smile again. She is so screwed. “I was wondering if you, um, if you would like to grab a cup of coffee. Or, um, maybe better something with electrolytes? I don’t know, maybe you don’t even like coffee? Could it be a drink? Um, whatever, just forg-”

“Piper.” She inhales, Bobbi’s voice finally breaking through the haze of her panic. “I would love to have a drink with you.”

 _Fine. You are doing fine. Just this awesomeness of a woman who has been touching you for work reasons for the best part of ten days is agreeing to go grab a drink with you. Fine. Just fine._         

“Cool cool cool cool cool.”

“Cool.” Bobbi places a hand on her shoulder, and Piper can’t take her eyes apart from the thumb that is drawing soothing circles on her collarbone. “Just let me catch a shower first?” Bobbi leans over her, and Piper is not sure she can remember how to actually breathe. “If we are going on a date, I wanna look my best, you know?”

She winks, and just like that, turns around and leaves swaying her hips, leaving Piper frozen in place.

“Um, Piper, are you okay?”

She hasn’t ever seen Davis until he touches her shoulder, looking a bit concerned. She looks at him, still, like a deer caught in headlights.

“I’m pretty sure this is what a heart attack feels like.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
